Ultraman Tiga: Save Nebula M78
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: Taking a day off, Big the Bird, OC, and Ultraman Tiga must help the Ultramen of M78 against a new threat that is destroying their world! It occurs in the NGE: Enter the Orichalcos storyline, but set after Episode 13 & before Episode 14!


By No Means do I own any of the Ultraman in this story.....except my own character, Big the Bird, of course, as well as the villians, and the story itself.........

Also, this story is set after Episode 13 of "NGE: Enter the Orichalcos", another story I am currently working on, and it's upcoming "Episode 14", to be released on a future date.

Enjoy!

_Somewhere in the bowels of space.........._

_The sudden sounds of a planet exploding occur, as a large group of ships soon start to head for it's next destination......M78! Of course, on their way to that particular planet, something appeared in their way. Flying in front of them was the red & silver Ultraman named Zoffy! A strange voice was soon heard, as it said "Zoffy, do you really think you can stop us from destroying the Land of the Ultramen?" Zoffy nodded and fired the M87 Beam as a flash of light occured........._

**M. Brothers Productions Present.......**

**Big the Bird in.....**

**Ultraman Tiga: Save M78!**

Planet Earth.............

Somewhere in the city of Miami, Fl, a strange ball of light found it's way towards a specific location. As this happened.....

.....A very familiar hero did his rounds in Miami. This hero was a giant blue bird, human sized, with a black shirt & pants, as well as a red jacket on as well. Now, normally, he would also be wearing a black cape & hat, but today was his day off from protecting Earth and since his kids were at school, this hero named Big the Bird was completely unaware of what was about to happen as something started to glow inside his jacket. Big took notice and took out the glowing object, revealing it to be the Spark Lens. "Huh? I wonder what's up now?" Big asked himself, as he soon looked up and saw a glowing ball of light in the sky, heading for the city itself. However, before it could land, the ball stopped and soon took the shape of an unusual being. This being was a red & silver being, like Ultraman, but in truth, the forehead suggested it was of a much younger generation. The people gathered as the giant spoke:

"_People of the Earth, I am Ultraman Mebius! I come to seek the one named Tiga & bring him with me back to Nebula M78! Ultraman Tiga, please come now!_"

Now, while the people of the Earth didn't speak alien, Big understood clearly due to his bond with Tiga, as he sighed to himself and said "Damn it all to hell!" as he rushed into a nearby alley and raised the Spark Lens high, activating it...........

.........as a flash of light appeared, and the red, silver & bluish-purple being named Ultraman Tiga appeared before him. Mebius nodded and said "Tiga, at last we get a chance to meet again." Tiga, at this time, was confused (*Mebius is unaware this is a different version of Tiga that wasn't in the Super 8 Ultra Brothers!*), but Mebius soon said "Now, it is time for us to go & save our home!" Tiga, however, replied "I'm afraid you must have me confused for another Ultraman named Tiga. And as for this place you call 'Nebula M78', it is not my home. The planet Earth is my one true home and I have no intention of leaving it." Mebius suddenly said "If you won't come willingly, then I have no choice!" Suddenly, Mebius entered a fighting pose, as did Tiga. The battle between these 2 was on!

Tiga & Mebius grappled with one another, each one trying to overpower the other. Mebius suddenly managed to swing Tiga into the air, but Tiga soon landed on his feet, as he turned to get punched in the face by Mebius, who procedded to pound Tiga in the opposite direction. However, as Mebius threw a punch, Tiga blocked it and managed to counter it into a swing of his own, as it sent Mebius into the air, only for him to land on his feet & turned to face Tiga. The 2 soon just stopped and had a stare-down, both waiting for the other to make a mistake. Mebius suddenly made the move and started to charge for the Mebius Shoot, as Tiga did the same with the Zepellion Ray. The 2 eventually did fire their respective rays, but each was so powerful they eventually exploded and causes the 2 to fall back. Tiga did a nip-up, as Mebius quickly rose to his feet, as the 2 had yet another stare-down. However, before it could go further, a bright beam of light suddenly appeared before the 2 and stopped the fight, as it began to take a shape and soon revealed itself as the original Ultraman. This shocked Tiga & Mebius, as Ultraman faced Mebius and told him "Mebius, Tiga is one of us and we do not fight with one-another for any reason at all." Mebius nodded, as Ultraman soon turned to face Tiga and told him "And as for you, Tiga, M78 may not be your home, but I know of you & your host to be of better valor then what you have shown at this time!" Tiga soon replied "That may be, but being forced to defend a land that is not one's own is not valor. Volunteering to defend it, however, is. So, please don't confuse valor with commanding, for they are 2 very different meanings." Ultraman seems to understand and says "I understand. However, we still do need your help to save M78. So please, follow us." Ultraman & Mebius soon take off, as Tiga shrugs his shoulders before taking off into the air to follow them.

Unaware to the 3 of them, back at M78, all hell broke loose, as another legendary Ultraman, Ultraseven, fired the Emerium Beam at an unseen foe only to be shot at with a powerful beam of dark energy and suddenly turned to stone.

Somewhere near that area, though, and through an unforseen amount of time, Ultraman, Mebius & Tiga arrived to see a graveyard of ships from earlier in this story and the statue of what once was Zoffy. From deep within Tiga's mind, Big couldn't help but feel bad for the Ultramen, as he had heard stories that there were more then just Tiga, but seeing one as a stone kind of....scared him. Ultraman & Mebius looked at their fallen comrade and silently nodded towards him, as Tiga soon floated over towards them and said "I am sorry for your loss, but if your world is still in danger, then his death can be avenged." Mebius suddenly looked at Tiga and asked "Why do you care? It's not your world?" as Tiga replied "It's my nature to care about those who have died to protect something that's very important to them." Ultraman soon looked at Tiga and said "Now you're learning." Suddenly, a large energy blast came from an unknown direction, striking Tiga, as he was sent flying into another direction. Ultraman & Mebius faced the direction of the beam and found a strange, yet porely built, robotic being surrounded by a shield, as it chuckled at them. Suddenly, Tiga's Zepellion Ray appeared from nowhere, as Tiga procedded to hammer right into the shield of the robot itself. Ultraman & Mebius soon followed suit with their Specium Ray & Mebius Shoot! Although the robot chuckled at first, it failed to notice the armor cracking, as it soon shattered and the robot itself exploded. Ultraman & Mebius faced the returning Tiga and nodded, before Tiga's color timer started blinking red and Tiga suddenly started glowing in light before he found himself turning back in Big the Bird himself. "Nani?" Mebius said in shock "This is Tiga?" Big, in a tired stare, replied "Yes, I am Tiga." Ultraman soon said "I see the light of Tiga was passed on to another, but your kind has never been known to show kindness to others except for yourself & for your sibling as well." Big nodded, as if he understand. Ultraman soon asked him "Are you still fit to travel with us to save our world?" Big replied "No matter the danger, I'm always ready. So, let's go & save your world already." The 2 Ultramen nodded and flew off, as Big followed along.

Meanwhile, somewhere on a place known as the King's Planet, another Ultraman known as King stared into the sky of his world & said "I sense something has gone wrong in the Land of Light! I must go & investigate!" King soon turned into a ball of light & left for M78!

Back at M78, Ultraman, Mebius & Big arrived and were shown horrible images that they prayed never to view again, as Ultramen such as Ultraseven, Jack, Ace, Taro, Leo, Astra, 80, Hikari & even the Mother & Father of Ultra were trapped as stone statues. Big's eyes started becoming a angry shade of red, as his hands rolled up into balls of fists. as he asked to himself "What kind of sick monster did this?" Ultraman & Mebius shook their heads, as if they couldn't even answer that themselves. However, Big soon snesed that something was very....very....wrong....as 2 strange glass-looking chambers suddenly appeared, as Big shouted "LOOK OUT!" as the 2 Ultramen soon rolled out of the way while the glass chambers crashed into each other & shattered. "Nii-san, what was that?" Mebius asked, as Ultraman replied "Hipportio" as a strange dark-cloud suddenly appeared before them and then changed into a strange red-bug looking creature that could stand on it's own 2 feet. "I guess we found the problem." Big said, as he soon added "Now, we need to squish it!" This alien, Hipportio, suddenly, disappered as quickly as it came, confusing the 3 heroes until a strange dark beam came from nowhere and struck Ultraman in the color timer, as Ultraman crippled in pain before he, too, was turned into stone. Mebius & Big could only look on, as this happened until that same beam headed straight for Mebius, as he soon saw it coming and rolled out of the way. Big & Mebius stood their guard, waiting for anything, until something very large stared to appear from nowhere. By some chance, it took the form of a large dragon covered in nothing but darkness. Surrounding it were a gropu of saucers that were from earlier in the story, as Big soon understood. "No I know what's going on." Mebius looked at Big, as if he couldn't get it. Big soon said "This was more then just about M78, it was about imprisioning all of the Ultramen from this section itself & turning them into lifeless statues, and I bet that space-dragon is the one in change of this whole thing." The dragon nodded, as it said in a dark tone "You are correct, Magical Bird, and I am called Kirgo the Destroyer! I have imprisioned & destroyed several galaxies for several hundred years, and now I seek to claim the Land of Light, M78, and the Ultramen that live in this land. So, join me or stay out of my way, for I still have one last Ultraman to collect and that is you, Mebius!" Mebius soon said "You can try, but you won't succeed!" as Mebius charged up the Mebium Shoot and fired at Kirgo, who suddenly fired his dark beam to counter the Mebium Shoot. At first, it seemed like they were even, but Kirgo's beam suddenly began to overpower Mebius's beam, as Big's arms covered themselves into fire & electricity, as he fired as well at Kirgo's beam in order to help Mebius. The sole Ultraman remaining looked at Big and asked "You're helping me?" Big replied "Of course....brother!" Mebius seemed touched, before noding, as the 2 began to overpower Kirgo's beam before the beams themselves exploded and sent Big & Mebius flying into different directions. Kirgo only laughed, as Big stared to get up while Mebius's color timer was blinking & fast. Big looed at Mebius, who slowly turned his head to Big. "Mebius, get up!" Big said, but Mebius soon replied "Sorry Big, but it's up to you from here on out. Good luck, Tiga-nii san!", as his color timer soon turned off into darkness and Mebius turned to stone. Big stood up, the anger in his eyes, as Kirgo laughed and said "At last, the Land of Light is mine. Perhaps I shall take the pathetic planet, Earth, next, now that their heroes are too weak to fight me." Big, however, soon gave Kirgo his full attention, as he said "Kirgo the Destroyer, you time has finally come! I will avenge each & every being you have done this to & make sure you pay in the deepest pit of hell!" However, Kirgo only laughed as he faced Big & told him "Oh, is that so? The way I see it, I have defeated each & every Ultraman here. You are too small & weak, for as I am larger & more powerful then anything in the entire galaxy. I am unstoppable." Big, by now, took out the Torch & stared at Kirgo, saying "Even the greatest of walls can get knocked down, so try & knock me down as well." With that, Big raised the Torch into the air & shouted "TIGA!"

Kirgo was soon blinded by light, as it soon defused itself and revealed Ultraman Tiga in Big's place. "WHAT? Another Ultraman?" Kirgo exclaimed in anger, before saying "I guess I'll have to add you to my collection." Kirgo soon fired his dark beam at Tiga, who jumped into the air in order to dodge. Soon, Tiga fired a Hand Slash at Kirgo's face, blinding him as Kirgo soon found himself falling towards the ground. As this happened, the saucers started to fly themselves towards the fallen Ultramen from earlier, but Tiga caught them in time & fired the Tiga Slicer at the collecting saucers, destroying them in time. Then, facing the Father of Ultra, Tiga placed in hands near his forehead, then crossed his hands & wrists into an "X" formation, before moving them back into a charging-like position as Tiga fired a stream of light energy into the statue of the Ultra Father. However, Tiga also forgot something very important, as Kirgo soon rose to his feet and fired his dark beam at Tiga, only for a strange red & silver cape to come from nowhere and block the attack in the form of an umbrella. Kirgo seemed confused as he soon stopped attacking while the cape disappeared and Tiga soon finished charging the Ultra Father with energy. "What kind of trick is this? Clearly that didn't come from you." Kirgo said with confusion, as a booming voice soon said "This is no trick! This is my power, monster!" Soon enoguh, the same ball of light appeared before Kirgo and transformed itself into Ultraman King. Tiga seemed suprised, as he landed onto the ground next to King. Tiga looked at the King and asked "I've heard of you. So, why are you here, Ultraman King?" The King himself replied "I have come because this creature has enslaved my fellow Ultramen, but you, Tiga, have just freed them." Kirgo soon laughed, as he said "Impossible! They are all trapped in stone." King, however, said to Kirgo "Not anymore they aren't." Kirgo was confused, but soon looked at the Ultra Father statue, as he noticed his color timer, stoned once before, was now back to normal and blue, as the Ultra Father himself was soon de-stoned and rising to his feet, alive once more. "I have been restored." Ultra Father said, as he faced his fellow Ultraman and brought his hands together, firing his De-Stone Spray that started to de-stone them all. "NO!" Kirgo roared in anger, before adding "I cannot allow this!" Kirgo soon opened his moth to fire another beam, but Tiga fired another Hand Slash, as King fired his Chest Buster into Kirgo's mouth, silencing the demon as he fell towards his back and held his throat in pain. While this happened, all of the Ultramen from the original to Hikari was de-stoned at last. Then, King faced them all, still KO'ed and without energy, as he said "Now, I shall revive them as well" as he unleashed his Power Restoration beam at each Ultraman one-by-one. As this happened, Mebius' eyes lighted up, as his power was restored. He soon stood to his feet and faced Tiga, who nodded. "Tiga, you did it!" Mebius, said, but Tiga soon said "It's not over yet!" Once Kirgo got up, he was faced with a look of horror as all of the Ultramen he has turned into stone, except Zoffy, were now looking right at him with anger. "No! NO DAMNIT NO! This wasn"t supposed to have happened!" Kirgo said with anger, as Tiga soon said "Kirgo, it's time to pay!" And, with this, Tiga charged for the Zepellion Ray, as Kirgo soon said "Not if I take you all down with me!" Kirgo soon fired his dark beam, as Ultraman & Jack soon fired their Specium Rays to block the beams. Tiga soon fired his Zepellion Ray as well, as the 3 beams managed to overpower Kirgo's beam and send it right back at him. Kirgo was soon sent flying back, as Tiga fired his Zepellion Ray once more at the flying Kirgo. Ultraman & Jack soon fired their Specium Rays, as Ultraseven joined them with the Wide Shot. Ace then fired his Metallium Ray, Taro with his Storium Ray, 80 with his Saxium Ray, Leo & Astra joined together and fired their Ultra Double Flasher, Mebius with the Mebium Shoot, Hikari with the Hikari Shoot, The Ultra Father with the Father Shot & the Ultra Mother with the Mother Beam. These Ultramen soon joined their energy together, as Kirgo screamed in pain & shoted "DAMNIT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......" before exploding and turning into space dusts.

With Kirgo now gone, the Ultramen turned their attention towards Tiga, as the Ultra Father & King nodded in respect towards Tiga. The Ultra Father soon said "Thank you Tiga, for you have saved us all." Tiga, in response, said 'Well, I wouldn't have ever known about it if it wasn't for Mebius & Ultraman." King soon says "It is because of this that I invite you to stay with us here at the Land of Light!" Tiga, however, said "I am sorry, but my place is on Earth with my family. I thank you for the invite, but I should be the one thanking all of you for getting the chance to fight with the legendary Ultra Family. I hope we meet again soon!" With that, Tiga took off like a streak of light.....back to Earth.

**The Next Day.....**

Big sighed in comfort as he sat down to eat a burger. By now, the threat of the Orichalcos & Kirgo the Destroyer was all but forgotten for him and today he planned to finish his day off when a man in a blue-like jacket, a white undershirt, and a blue jeans appeared before him. "Um, hi! Can I help you?' Big asked, as he replied "My name is Mirai Hibino, and it is an honor to meet you face-to-face, Tiga nii-san!" Big seemed shocked, before realizing something. He soon said "You....you're Ultraman Mebius!" Mirai nodded, as he soon asked "May I join you?" Big smiled before replying "It would be my honor, nii-san!" Mirai sat down, as the 2 enjoyed a meal together, as friends, and as Ultra-Brothers!

**The End!**

That's it! This story is finally over, and now it's time for me to get back to work on NGE: Enter the Orichalcos! See you all there!


End file.
